dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
SS501
Archivo:Ryjd.png SE SEGUIRA EDITANDO, A PEDIDO DE UN USUARIO, POR FAVOR NO EDITAR!!!! ¿SS501? SS501 (Pronunciado Double-S 501 ó Deo Beul E Seu Oh Gong Il) es un grupo surcoreano de música pop integrado por cinco chicos bajo la dirección de Daesung Entertainment en Corea y Pony Canyon en Japón. El nombre de la banda es una convinacion del alfabeto y numeros que tienen un significado especial en ellos. La primera "S" es por "Super", la segunda "S" una abreviacion para "Star". Los numeros 5,0 y 1 significan "cinco miembros unidos como uno para siempre". Su fan club oficial es conocido como Triple S. Carrera 'Debutthumb|312px' SS501 debutó el 8 de junio del 2005 con su primer single "경고" ("Warning"), y con un segundo single "Snow prince" lanzado en el 2005. El grupo estuvo inactivo en Corea la mayor parte del 2006. Aunque tuvieron una reunión de fans en Abril. La inactividad fue debido a la condición de la garganta de Heo Young Saeng, para la cual requirió cirugía y necesitó tiempo para recobrarse totalmente. A mediados del 2006 tuvieron su primer concierto "Step Up Concert" en Osaka, Japón. Luego regresaron a Corea para promover su primer álbum, el cual fue lanzado el 10 de noviembre. Los singles del álbum incluían "Unlock" y "Four Chance". Mientras promovían el álbum en programas de variedades y música, también grabaron un programa en Mnet llamado "SOS". En su día número 600 ganaron el premio Mutizen de SBS Inki Gayo por su canción "Four Chance".thumb|368px 'Entrando a Japón' Luego en el 2007, el grupo debutó en el mercado Japonés. Un fan club Japonés había sido establecido con el nombre de "Triple S Japón", debutó oficialmente el 25 de marzo del 2007 cuando SS501 tuvo la primera reunión con ellos. En Corea, el número de miembros del fan club son aproximadamente 41,700 personas. El grupo lanzó un sigle Japonés llamado "Kokoro", el cual tiene múltiples versiones, incluyendo una con todos los miembros y otras 5 con los miembros individualmente. El single debutó #5 en el Oricon Chart, y saltó al #3 al día siguiente. Un álbum fue lanzado más tarde ese año. 'Regreso a Corea' En el 2008, SS501 regresó a Corea con su single "Deja vu" lanzado el 8 da Marzo del 2008 y comenzaron su regreso en M Countdown de Mnet. Después del éxito de "Deja vu", comenzaron a promover su segundo single "A song calling for you". Realizaron su última presentación en Music Bank el 6 de junio del 2008, para regresar a sus actividades en Japón. SubGrupos thumb|left|280px Debido a los ocupados horarios de 2 miembros, Park Jung Min participando en el musical "Grease" y Kim Hyun Joong grabando el drama, el álbum de SS501 que debía ser lanzado dentro del 2008 fue pospuesto para Julio del 2009. En lugar de eso, un subgrupo fue formado. Inicialmente querían usar Triple S como nombre, pero rechazaron la idea ya que pensaban que los 5 miembros siempre serían como 1. Luego el 25 de noviembre del 2008 lanzaron un álbum especial " U R Man" bajo el nombre de SS501. Los tres miembros del grupo también participaron de un cameo en el capítulo número 4 de Boys Before Flowers presentándose en un club cantando "U R Man". Terminando sus actividades promocionales para "U R Man", pasaron a promover 내 머리가 나빠서 (Because I am stupid), una canción para el OST de Boys Before Flowers. La canción fue muy bien recibida debido al éxito del drama. Ganaron el premio a la "Canción del mes (Feb)" en la edición #32 de Cyworld Digital Music Awards (28 Mar 09) con más de 110,000 descargas por BGM en www.cyworld.com. Integrantes Archivo:Ruj.png Los miembros son: '''HyungJoon. KyuJong. HyunJoong. JungMin. YoungSaeng. ☆HyunJoong☆' thumb|350px|HyunJoong *'Nombre real:' Kim Hyun Joong (김현중)(pronunciado como: kim hyon yung) *'Apodos: Líder, cachorro-vaca *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''6 de junio de 1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Profesion: Actor, cantante, y modelo *'Posición: '''Líder *'Altura:' 183 cm *'Peso:' 68 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo del zodiaco chino: Tigre *'Familia: '''Padres, hermano mayor *'Hobbies/Intereses: Nadar, baloncesto, fútbol, leer mangas *'Telento: '''Tocar la guitarra, el piano y hablar fluido el japones *'Fobia: Le teme a las libelulas y a las cigarras. Ademas no soporta la presion de estar con gente mayor *'''Agencia: KEYEAST Mini Biografia Kim Hyun Joong ha sido anfitrión de MBC music show show! , debutando el 11 de noviembre del 2006, uniéndose a Brian de Fly to the sky. Luego dejo el programa para preparar el debut del grupo en Japón, a comienzos del 2008. Fue parte del elenco de We Got Married un programa de MBC junto a HwangBo. Formo parte del elenco del drama coreano Boys Before Flowers en el rol de "Yoon Ji Hoo", Considerado icono destacado de Corea. En el 2010 participo en Playful Kiss , un dorama de la MBC, donde interpreto el personaje masculino principal Baek Seung Jo, esta fue una adaptacion coreana del famoso anime Itazura na Kiss. El pasado 29 de Junio de 2010, firmo con la empresa KeyEast pero varias fuentes aseguraron que la banda no se desintegraba.Kim Hyun Joong odia las cosas cursis, colecciona todo tipo de objetos que tengan calaveras, es muy minucioso y presta atencion a los pequeños detalles, siempre ha soñado con ser el bajista de una banda de rock, es muy competitivo y odia perder, no le gusta dormir con ropa, cada vez que lo hace tiene pesadillas. Durante su adolescencia Hyun Joong fue rebelde y mostraba poco interes en estudiar. ☆YoungSaeng☆ thumb|350px|Young Saeng *'Nombre real: '''Heo Young Saeng (허영생)(prounciado como: jo yong seng) *'Apodos: Prince (Príncipe), Shy Prince (Tímido Príncipe) y Nutria *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''3 de noviembre de 1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Gochang, Jeollabuk-do, Corea del Sur *'Profesion: 'Cantante *'Posición: Sub líder ' *'Altura: '181 cm *'Peso: 63 kg *'Signo zodiacal: '''Escorpion *'Tipo de sangre: O *'Signo del zodiaco chino: '''Tigre *'Familia: 'Padres (Es hijo unico) *'Hobbies/Intereses: 'Escuchar música, piano, juegos, baloncesto *'Telento: 'Tocar el piano, hablar fluido el ingles *'Agencia: B2M Entertainment Mini Biografia DJ para "Youngstreet" Radio de SBS(de Junio a Agosto del 2006, debido a algunos problemas en sus cuerdas vocales, que requirió una cirugía y el debido tiempo para recuperarse.), MC Mnet Countdown Heo Young Saeng fue un antiguo aprendiz bajo SM Entertainment, se retiro para unirse a DSP Entertainment. Young Saeng es cercano a muchos miembros de TVXQ Hero Jaejong, U-know Yunho y Max Changmin y Super Junior Yesung, Heechul y Siwon, en particular con Hero JaeJoong, Yesung, y Siwon.Young Saeng compuso una canción solista, '사랑 인거죠" (Is it love?), que también se incluye en el proyecto especial del álbum U R Man. Esta canción fue escrita mientras se encontraban con las actividades de SS501 en Japón en el 2007. Él es el primer miembro que ha compuesto y escrito la letra de una canción.Tiene la voz mas suave y alta del grupo. Se preocupa mucho de su aspecto, es especial de su pelo. Es extremadamente timido y tranquilo frente a una camara y adora tomarse fotos. Firmo contrato con B2M Entertainment junto con Kim Kyu Jong. '☆KyuJong☆' thumb|350px|Kyu Jong *'Nombre real: '''Kim Kyu Jong (김규종)(pronunciado como: kim kiu yong) *'Apodos:' Centro, Mantis Religiosa *'Fecha de nacimiento: 24 de febrero de 1987 *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Jeonju, Jeollabuk-do, Corea del Sur *'Profesion: 'Cantante, autor *'Altura: 183 cm *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Signo zodiacal: '''Piscis *'Tipo de sangre: A *'Signo del zodiaco chino: '''Conejo *'Familia: padres, hermana menor *'Hobbies/Intereses: '''Escuchar y escribir música, baloncesto, leer *'Telento:' Hacer magia y habla japones fluidamente *'Religión: Cristiano *'''Agencia: B2M Entertainment Mini Biografia Kim Kyu Jong se traslado desde el campo a Seúl para hacer realidad su sueño de ser cantante. Solía ser tímido, pero poco a poco dejo de serlo tras regresar de Japón. Lo que se le pida que haga, él lo hará con pasión, a pesar de su timidez. Es muy encantador y amable. Tambien es muy cercano a su familia. Le temia a a los perros, pero lo supero a través de un programa de televisión en el que tuvo que cuidar de un perro abandonado. Siempre es el primero en despertar. Kim Kyu Jong, junto con Park Jung Min, fueron DJs para "Youngstreet" radio de SBS. Es un miembro del subgrupo de SS501. Participó en una mini serie online llamada SETI. Firmo contrato con B2M Entertainment junto con Heo Young Saeng. '☆JungMin☆' thumb|350px|JungMin *'Nombre real: '''Park Jung Min (박정민)(pronunciado como: pak yong min) *'Apodos: Sexy Carisma, Caballo *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''3 de abril de 1987 *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Seúl, Corea del sur *'Profesion: 'Cantante, Modelo, Actor ocacional, Diseñador y CEO *'Altura: '185 cm *'Peso: '71 kg *'Signo zodiacal: 'Aries *'Tipo de sangre: O *'Signo del zodiaco chino: '''Conejo *'Familia:' Padres, hermano mayor, hermana mayor *'Hobbies/Intereses: Escribir canciones, escalar. *'''Agencia: '''CNR Media '''Mini Biografia Jung Min también fue DJ para "Youngstreet" de SBS junto con su compañero de grupo Kim Kyu Jong. Fue escogido como el actor principal en el musical Grease. Firmo contratato con CNR Media pero afirma que el grupo no se desintegra. Es el primer integrante que lanza su album en solitario, actualmente promociona su producción "Not alone" escrita por el mismo y con la que espera definir su propio estilo dejando un poco atrás el estilo de ss501. '☆HyungJoon☆' thumb|350px|HyungJoon *'Nombre real: '''Kim Hyung Joon (김형준)(pronunciado como: kim hiong yun) *'Apodos: Baby, Tortuga (puesto por Park Jung Min por su postura, camina como si llevara un caparazón en su espalda y por su largo cuello). *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''3 de agosto de 1987 *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Profesion: 'Cantante (vocal principal-rap), Actor y Modelo *'Altura: '183 cm *'Peso: 67 kg *'Signo zodiacal: '''Leo *'Tipo de sangre: O *'''Signo del zodiaco chino: Conejo *'Familia: '''Padres, hermano menor Kim Ki Bum (Marumir/마루미르) del grupo U-Kiss. *'Hobbies/Intereses: Escribir canciones, nadar, bailar y videojuegos *'''Agencia: '''S-Plus Entertainment '''Mini Biografia Es miembro del subgrupo de SS501. Tiene de sobrenombre magnae ( el miembro más joven). Kim Hyung Joon es actualmente DJ para Music High de SBS (diariamente a las 2 am)en el cual ha hecho versiones muy divertidas de populares canciones del K-pop, es el mas lindo y jugueton de SS501, siempre es victima de las bromas de Park Jun Min y Kim Hyun Joong. Tiene una personalidad tierna y alegre. Es algo ambicioso, siempre hace muecas divertidas y llora con facilidad. Habla un poco de ingles. Firmo contrato con S-Plus Entertainment al igual que sus compañeros Kim Hyung Joong y Park Jun Min. Discografía 'Discografia Koreana' 'Albums' SS501 S.T 01 Now (1 Álbum)' #Existence #Four Chance (4Chance) #Unlock #Again #Stand By Me #Sky #겁쟁이(Coward)thumb|left|270px #Man #Hana #서툰고백 - (Confession) #Bye Bye #Radio Star #세상의 날개 (Wings of the World) #경고 (Remix Ver.) - Warning (Remix Ver.) #Unlock (Heavy Edition Feat. 김세황) (Hidden Track) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''10 de noviembre de 2006 'Mini Albums thumb|left|238px FIND (1 Mini Album)''' #너와 숨쉬다 (Breathing For You) #넌나의천국 (You Are My Heaven) #FIND #고맙다 (Thank You) (vocal 현중 Kim Hyun Joong) #넌나의천국 (Inst.) #FIND (Inst.) #사랑해X5 (I Love You X5) #고맙다 (Thank You) (Version Acustica) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 28 de julio de 2008 thumb|left|231px U R Man (2 Mini Album)''' #WANT IT #U R Man #The ONE #사랑인거죠 (It's Not Love) / (Sarangingeojyo) #Never Let You Go #I Am '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''21 de noviembre de 2008 thumb|left|260px '''Collection (3 Mini Album)''' #제발 잘해줘 (Please, Be Nice to Me) (Kim Hyun Joong Solo) #이름없는 기억 (Nameless Memory) (Heo Young Saeng Solo) #Wuss Up (Kim Kyu Jong Solo Feat. Taewan a.k.a 'C-LUV' & Star Trak) #하면은 안돼 (If You Can Not) (Park Jung Min Solo Feat. Jiseon) #Hey G (Kim Hyung Joon Solo Feat. Mellow) #비겁하지 않겠어 (I Won't Be a Coward) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''08 de julio de 2009 thumb|left|224px '''Rebirth (3 Mini Album)''' #Wasteland # Love Like This (네게로) # 하루만(Only One Day) # Obsess (중독...) - Lyrics by Kim Hyung Jun # 완.두.콩. (Green Peas) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''22 de octubre de 2009 thumb|left|228px '''Destination (4 Mini Album)''' #Let Me Be The One (그게 나라고..) #Love Ya #Crazy 4 U #Until Forever (영원토록) - Lyrics de Heo Young Saeng #Let Me Be the One (그게 나라고..) Acoustic Ver. #Love Ya (Instrumental) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 28 de mayo de 2010 'Singles' thumb|left|205px Take U High (1 single)' #경고 (Warning) #Passion #Never Again #Take U High #Everything #Everything (Instrumental) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''25 de junio de 2005 'thumb|left|204px Snow Prince (2 single)''' #하얀사람 (White people) #My Girl #Snow Prince #In Your Smile #Fighter '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''10 de diciembre de 2005 thumb|left|200px '''Deja Vu (3 single)''' #데자뷰 (Deja Vu) #널 부르는 노래 (A Song Calling for You) #Destiny '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''13 de marzo de 2008 thumb|left|200px '''Mars Men, Venus Women (4 single)' #화성남자, 금성여자 (Mars Men, Venus Women (Kim Hyung Joon Ft. MiSo (Gavy Queens)) #Secret Goldfish #Tonight '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''29 de abril de 2009 'Digital Singles thumb|left|200px A Song Calling for You (1 digital single)''' #널 부르는 노래(A Song Calling for You) (remix) #널 부르는 노래 (instrumental) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''18 de abril de 2008 thumb|left|200px '''You Are My Heaven (2 digital single)''' #넌 나의 천국(You Are My Heaven) #넌 나의 천국(instrumental) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''27 de junio de 2008 thumb|left|200px '''Thank You (Kim Hyun Joong) (3 digital single)''' #고맙다 (Thank You) #고맙다 (instrumental) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 4 de julio de 2008 그 남자의 책 198쪽 (Tema) de Octubre de 2008 U R Man (Remix Edition) de Enero de 2009 *1. U R Man (Remix) *2. The One (Remix) Anycall Haptic Mission de Abril de 2009 *1. Mission No.4 (With Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Joon) - Son Dam Bi *2. Talk In Love (With Son Dam Bi) - Kim Joon *3. Rolling Callin Darling (With Kim Joon, Son Dam Bi) - Kim Hyun Joong Anycall Haptic Mission 2 de Mayo de 2009 1. Play We Can Fly de Junio de 2009 * 1. We Can Fly 'Mini Álbum' Find [28 de Julio de 2008) *1. 너와 숨쉬다 (Breathing For You) *2. 넌나의천국 (You're my heaven) *3. FIND *4. 고맙다 (Thank You) (kim hyun joong) *5. 넌나의천국 (You're my heaven) (instrumental) *6. FIND (instrumental) *7. 사랑해X5 (I love you X5) *8. 고맙다( thank you ) (Acoustic) U R Man de Noviembre de 2008 *1. WANT IT *2. U R Man *3. The ONE *4. 사랑인거죠 (Sarangingeojyo) *5. Never Let You Go *6. I AM Solo Collection de Julio de 2009 *1. 제발 잘해줘 (Please, Be Nice to Me) (Kim Hyun Joong Solo) *2. 이름없는 기억 (Memory Without a Name) (Heo Young Saeng Solo) *3. Wuss Up (Kim Kyu Jong Solo) *4. 하면은 안돼 (If You Can Not) (Park Jung Min Solo) *5. Hey G (Kim Hyung Joon Solo) *6. 비겁하지 않겠어 (I Won't Be a Coward) Rebirth de Octubre de 2009 *1. WASTELAND *2. 네게로 (Love Like This) *3. 하루만 (Harooman) *4. 중독… (Obsess) *5. 완 . 두 . 콩 . (One. Two. Beans) OST 쿵야쿵야 (Koongya) (KBS Animation) de Noviembre de 2006 *Fly away A Surgeon Bong Dal Hee OST. (SBS) de 2007 *어린날의 기억" & "지울 수 없는 사랑 Strongest Chill Woo OST de Junio de 2008 *우리 함께라면 그 남자의 책 198쪽 OST de Octubre de 2008 *바라보며 Boys Before Flowers OST de Enero de 2009 *Because i'm a stupid Boys Before Flowers OST 2 de Marzo de 2009 *Making a lover 악녀일기 스페셜 에디션 OST de Marzo de 2009 *Lonely girl Annycall Haptic Mission 2 de Mayo de 2009 *Play 진에어(JINAIR) 이미지송 OST de Junio de 2009 *We Can Fly 친구 - 우리들의 전설 OST *I Erase Tears 사랑해요..미안해요.. will it snow for christmas? de Diciembre de 2009 *I love you... i'm sorry (Heo Young Saeng) 'Lanzamientos Japoneses' 'Álbum' SS501 de Octubre de 2007 *1. EN VIVO! *2. Distancia ~ 君 と の キョリ (Distancia - Kimi no Kyori) *3. 4Chance (Game Watch) *4. ホン と に 好き だった (Honto ni Sukidatta) *5. DÍAS NO SALIR *6. Una vez más *7. Sin límites *8. Mariposa *9. Siempre Y Para Siempre *10. サン セット (Sunset) *11. Kokoro Singles de Mayo de 2008 *1. 警告 *2. Pasión *3. Nunca Una vez más *4. El U de alta *5. Todo lo *6. 白い 人 *7. My Girl *8. Príncipe de Nieve *9. En su sonrisa *10. Luchador UR Man (Ver Japón. Edition) de 2009 *1. 비겁 하지 않겠어 (no será un cobarde) *2. Algún *3. DESEA QUE *4. UR Man *5. La UNO *6. 사랑 인거죠 *7. Never Let You Go *8. YO SOY *9. UR Man (Remix) *10. La UN (Remix) Todo mi amor de Mayo de 2009 *1. メッセージ *2. Sirena *3. TE QUIERO *4. LUCKY DÍAS *5. Llevarse bien *6. Promesa de Promesa *7. Cree en Lov *8. Rompamos lejos *9. La fuerza del destino *10. AMANTES *11. 浅い 夢 の 果て *12. トラベラー グライダー *13. Todo mi amor 'Singles' Kokoro de Agosto de 2007 *1. Kokoro *2. Ser una estrella *3. Alice *4. Kokoro (Instrumental) *5. Ser una estrella (Instrumental) *6. Alice (Instrumental) *7. Rize Up (Joon Kim Hyun) *8. Rize Up (Instrumental) *9. Miru Hajimete Sora Datta (Heo Young Saeng) *10. Hikari (Jong Kyu Kim) *11. Aquí (Jung Min Park) *12. Sayonara ga Dekinai (Joon Hyung Kim) Distancia ~ Kimi to no Kyori (Distancia ~ 君 と の キョリ de Septiembre de 2007 *1. Distancia ~ 君 と の キョリ *2. Brillante estrella *3. Wonderful World *3. Yowamushi okubyou ~ na boku (edición limitada) *4. Distancia ~ 君 と の キョリ (Instrumental) *5. Estrellas Brillantes (Instrumental) *6. Wonderful World (Instrumental) *7. Yowamushi okubyou ~ na boku (Instrumental) (edición limitada) Lucky Days de Junio de 2008 *1. LUCKY DÍAS *2. Verano Azul *3. 君 を 歌う 歌 (Kimi Uta wo Utau) *3. Hoshizora (edición limitada) *4. Lucky Days (instrumental) *5. Verano Azul (instrumental) *6. 君 を 歌う 歌 (Kimi wo Utau Uta) (instrumental) *7. Hoshizora (Instrumental) (edición limitada) MV *Warning *Never Again *Everything *Snow Prince *Fighter *Unlock *4 Chance *Coward (겁쟁이) *Kokoro *Distance *Deja Vu *A Song Callign For You *Lucky Days *You're My Heaven 넌나의천국 *Thank you (고맙다)- Kim Hyun Joong *Find *U R Man *Lonely Girl *Men from Mars, Women from Venus (화성남자, 금성여자) - Kim Hyung Joon *Solo Collection Parte 1 *Solo Collection Parte 2 *Love Like This *Love Ya *Let Me Be The One Enlaces *Sitio Oficial de Corea *Sitio Fan Oficial de Japón *Sitio de Daesung Entertainment 'Twitter' *Twitter Oficial |Kim Hyung Joon| *Twitter Oficial |Park Jung Min| *Twitter Oficial |Heo Young Saeng| *Twitter Oficial |Kim Kyu Jong| 'Facebook' *Facebook Oficial |Park Jung Min| 'Galeria' ' Kimhyunjoong-thankyousingle.jpg SS501 YoureMyHeaven.jpg SS501Remixsingle.jpg 15060090.jpg Cd184.jpg 140619 f 1.jpg SS501 1st Single korean.jpg Ss501k.jpg Ss501 rebirth.jpg 19-collectioncover.jpg Ss501-find.jpg Ss501vol1cdcovernh8.jpg ' Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop